


A Dragon in the Bedchamber

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Incest, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, References to Knotting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Camilla's overjoyed to have her beloved little sister back home where she belongs and needs to have a sleepover for old time's sake. Unfortunately, both princesses of Nohr are in for a surprise when Corrin's beastly side overtakes her.





	A Dragon in the Bedchamber

Home, it was a concept that had become very muddled for Corrin recently, but finally she had come back. Corrin had come to the realization that her family was the only home she desired regardless of it was her family by birth or by upbringing they were hers and the love they shared was home enough for her. In particular however, there was one sibling who’s care Corrin relished. Yes, her dear older sister Camilla who loved nothing more to coddle her beloved little sister was always the one who made Corrin feel most at home and she had naturally been most happy when Corrin returned to them. Camilla was practically attached to Corrin's hip since her return, terrified of what would happen should she take her little sister out of her sight. No matter what Corrin said Camilla insisted on being by her side and Corrin had learned a long time ago not to argue with her big sister. It was, of course, no surprise then when Camilla told Corrin to sleep in her chambers for the night, needing to make absolutely sure that Corrin was not snatched from her again.

That night Camilla led Corrin into her personal quarters with which Corrin was very familiar with. The two girls had often had sleepovers together in each of their rooms but that had been a long time ago and Corrin was quietly excited at this rekindling of past tradition. Camilla’s room was much as she remembered but the strong scent of her sister in the room sent goosebumps all over her arms. All day the close proximity to Camilla had made Corrin feel a certain way she could not pin, her whole body feeling flushed after all the accidental brushes of flesh on flesh and in general her body reacting in a way that was very unsisterly. As she had in times past when these feelings occasionally reared their head Corrin set them aside and tried to ignore them but the scent of Camilla all over her room was making her feel terribly lightheaded.

“Feeling sleepy Corrin~?”

Corrin’s brief pause in the doorway was interrupted as she noticed the canvas modesty divider in the corner, with the head of her statuesque sister peeking above it. It said something about Camilla’s height that she was able to see over the divider and it reminded Corrin of the difference in their sizes, though the silhouette of her big sister made for an even better reminder giving Corrin a great view of Camilla’s curves and chest. Corrin was well used to ignoring her sister’s wiles however and her composure was quickly regained.

“After such a wondrous day I don’t know who wouldn’t be tired sister.” Corrin responded with a light smile.

Camilla’s face brimmed with joy at Corrin’s answer and she stepped out from behind the divider, a sheer nightgown which seemed to cling to her body by design. A light lavender color, Corrin was surprised that the gown did not allow her a better look at her sister’s bare body but somehow the clothing was impossible to see through. Magic, Corrin decided, was the only explanation, otherwise her sister’s choice in night wear would be as effective as a napkin at concealing her body.

“Do you like my nightgown little sister? It was a gift from my beloved Selena, if you can believe that.” Camilla explained, though Corrin wasn’t sure if she did believe that explanation. “Do you think she could’ve had an ulterior motive for such a gift?” Camilla asked.

Corrin knew what Camilla was trying to imply but didn’t address it, opting instead to take in the change to her sister’s quarters. Candles were all strewn about providing a dim light across the room, certainly it was much cleaner than it used to be. In the center of the room pressed against the back wall was a massive four poster bed though this size was par for the course among the royal siblings. A large bookshelf took up most of the wall to the left of the bed brimming with books, scrolls, and various other paraphernalia such as maps and trinkets which Camilla had acquired. Right of the bed, beside the corner Camilla was stepping out of was her armor stand holding her complete set of wyvern riding armor, though it was markedly less armored than those sets worn by most other riders. Corrin was always impressed with how comfortable her sister was riding into battle wearing less armor than most and she noted that she needed to ask how she kept her bare thighs from chafing whilst on her mount.

“Perhaps you’d be more comfortable on the bed dear Corrin.” Camilla suggested as she moved besides her bed, pulling the thin curtain aside as she sat upon it.

“Shouldn’t we extinguish your candles if we’re going to be sleeping so soon, sister?” Corrin asked as she followed her sister’s lead in moving toward the bed.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll be doing much sleeping tonight Corrin.” Camilla replied in a suggestive tone.

Thinking back, the two sisters very rarely did sleep when they spent the night together, instead playing, giggling, and gossiping, a thought which brought another smile to Corrin’s face as she crawled onto the bed toward her big sister. Trotting about on all fours Corrin moved besides Camilla who held the blanket up for her. Corrin eagerly slipped herself beneath the covers and Camilla followed her. Camilla’s bed was as cozy as Corrin had remembered it, feeling like she was sinking into a cloud yet firm enough to provide comfortable rest. Camilla meanwhile almost immediately cuddled up to her beloved little sister, pressing her ample chest against Corrin’s shoulder and pulling her in closer.

“Are you comfortable little sister?” Camilla purred.

“More than, uh, comfortable sister.” Corrin assured though her mind had suddenly begin to fog.

The feeling of Camilla’s very thinly covered body pressed against her under the covers along with her sister’s signature scent was causing a reaction of some sort. Corrin’s body was feeling hotter and hotter, starting from her pussy and almost radiating outward. For Camilla this was shaping up quite well, having needed for Corrin to step up and ravage her loving older sister for years, and she suspected that tonight would be that night. Camilla pressed her chest harder against her sister, needing to tease her further and further.

“Is something the matter dear Corrin?” Camilla asked in mock concern.

Corrin’s body flushed and she could feel herself filling with ever greater desire and need. With a sudden force Corrin did not know she possessed her hands reached around Camilla and grabbed her massive rear. Camilla gave a gasp of pleased surprise at Corrin’s pawing hands which squeezed in a pleasantly intrusive manner that was far from painful. Camilla could not even get out a smug response before Corrin forced her bright red face into her bosom, inhaling Camilla’s beautiful scent as she rubbed her face between her breasts.

“Oh Corrin, my beautiful Corrin, you’re so...e-eager…” Camilla teased at Corrin’s unexpected aggressiveness though Corrin made no reply.

Suddenly, Corrin wasn’t hearing anything aside from her own ragged breath, her heart racing and her body continuing to heat up by the second. Regardless of the feeling spreading through her body, Corrin continued to madly grope her older sister, years of private thoughts and wet dreams seeming to culminate into this instant. Pulling her face away from Camilla’s breasts finally, Corrin clumsily pressed her lips against her older sister’s. It would be impossible to tell what surprised Camilla more, the kiss itself or the fact that Corrin immediately shoved her tongue into her sister’s mouth. Camilla, no stranger to french kissing, reciprocated without pause however, having long dreamed of getting to play with her little sister’s tongue unaware of how Corrin’s tongue was slowly lengthening.

The sisters remained that way for several minutes, entangle in each other as Corrin’s explored her and their tongues entwined, Corrin only breaking their contact to get another whiff of Camilla’s scent, each inhale of perfume and pheromone making her body burn all the hotter. Finally after what felt like an eternity of locked lips, Corrin finally broke the contact for good. The two sisters were panting but Corrin more so, as a familiar feeling began to come over her though in a very different scenario than usual. Corrin sat straight up in the bed, feeling her body start to change.

“C-Corrin darling?” Camilla asked, concerned as always for her beloved.

Corrin gave no reply though she made no noises of discomfort, as used to this as she was. Antlers sprouted from her forehead and wings appeared from her back. Silver scales began to grow up Corrin’s arms and legs ending at her shoulders and thighs respectively and her hands and feet became a jet black. Camilla tossed her blanket aside and moved to Corrin’s side, worry rising clearly in her voice.

“Corrin, little sister, are you alright?”

Corrin’s eyes opened but they were not one’s Camilla recognized, each pupil having narrowed into slits. Meanwhile Corrin’s antlers had finished growing to their true length, as she tore apart her nightgown with her strong claws, allowing her wings to stretch to their proper length. Camilla looked on with a mix of fear and arousal, not noticing the tail Corrin had grown or how it was now snaking around her plump thigh. Suddenly Camilla’s leg was yanked from beneath her by Corrin’s powerful tail and she fell backwards onto the bed. Corrin reached down and tore Camilla’s night gown to pieces with her frightfully sharp claws, though without leaving a scratch on Camilla. Looking up at her transformed sister, Camilla could feel her primal, animal eyes all over her body and noted how transfixed Corrin appeared to be with her excessively wet pussy.

Looking down Corrin’s unturned and very toned chest and midsection, Camilla found her sister with yet another surprise for her. Corrin had grown a cock and a good looking, if alien, one at that. It was tapered at the tip, taking on a arrowhead-like shape and thickening as it moved to the base. Spines ran along the sides of the member, small and pink like the cock itself and looking somewhat soft at the very least. Most concerning to Camilla though was the bulb like shape at the base, knowing enough about animal biology to recognize a knot when she saw one. Camilla could see what was to happen and though it was far from how she imagined it, the need for Corrin to finally take her trumped any fear or reservations, so when Corrin bent over her and stuck a long and thin reptile-esque tongue into her mouth she gave no resistance. Lips touched lips again in a soothingly familiar gesture for Camilla who worked her tongue along with Corrin’s, matching Corrin’s hungry attitude.

After this blissful return to what Camilla knew, Corrin pulled away once again her eyes lowering to her big sister’s most apparent feature. Camilla’s lips immediately pressed against one of her sister’s breasts, suckling on her tit as her tongue ran against the hidden nipple. Camilla gave an uncharacteristically girlish moan as Corrin successfully coaxed out a nipple. Removing her lips with a ‘pop’, Corrin’s long tongue ran against the now revealed nipple with its sensitivity driving Camilla crazy. Before Camilla’s moaning could get too loud however Corrin moved onto the other breast, allowing the lilac princess some time to breathe until she uncovered her other nipple which she did without issue. Camilla silently thanked the heavens that her walls were thick enough that no one could hear her cries of debauched pleasure.

Before long though, Corrin needed something more filling to taste and her attention fell lower and lower, her tongue tracing a route down her abs until she arrived at her pussy. Corrin pressed her lips against Camilla’s clit and hood, lightly sucking on her juicy clitoris and running her tongue against it all the while. Camilla almost couldn’t bear the feeling, squirming beneath her sister and cooing with arousal and stimulation unlike any she had felt before. Camilla was far from an inexperienced woman, but Corrin had a hunger in her that Camilla had never seen or felt before, and God did it feel ecstatic. Finally, working against her prior fear and trepidation Camilla began to move her hips, pressing her clit against Corrin’s tongue. Camilla could not recall the last time she was so turned on, her wetness actually dripping down her pussy like a flood and staining the sheets.

Hunger briefly satiated, Corrin took her lips off of Camilla’s lips as another hunger taking far greater precedence. Corrin pulled Camilla’s hips closer, her new draconic cock pressed against her sister’s juicy slit as it’s tip glistened with what Camilla could only guess was pre-cum. Suddenly the worry came back to Camilla, the question of whether a distinctly inhuman member would even fit inside of her and how she could possibly handle a knot both buzzing about her mind. Corrin gave no words of encouragement, instead a rumbling emanated from her chest that seemed far too deep for Corrin’s small body, and it offered very little consolation to the worried princess who could only wait for the beast that awakened in her little sister to pounce. With another hungry growl, Corrin cocked her hips backward, her penis sliding down the front of Camilla and her pointed head pressing against her entrance.

Heart racing, Camilla took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the inevitable. Grabbing Camilla’s hips, Corrin hilted herself in a smooth motion sharp claws pushing against Camilla’s skin but not piercing it. Camilla found herself shivering as she felt her pussy stretch to easily accommodate Corrin’s cock, any fear replaced with adoration quickly enough as her sister began to thrust with a cock enhanced beyond any human member. Even the spines along Corrin’s shaft were enhancing the experience rather than hindering it, each brush against her inner walls sending jolts up Camilla’s spine. Mercifully Corrin had yet to thrust in to the base, which instead bumped against Camilla’s entrance with each thrust, threatening to force its way into her though for the moment Corrin was content to leave it out.

“O-Oh my~ C-Corrin!” Camilla moaned. Her need for her little sister had always been a deep one, but she would never have expected something like this occurring.

Corrin herself was not thinking straight, since transforming, Camilla’s scent had only grown stronger and further clouded her mind. Her entire body seemed to know what to do even if she wasn’t aware of it, instinct guiding her body along to rail her sibling as no doubt hundreds of men dreamed of doing. This was wholly unlike battle, where Corrin’s mind was clear and unhindered, working along with her companions to bring her strategy to bear and defeat their enemies. Here, she was conscious only in the most physical plane, the act and sensation almost robbing her of agency as her body worked on its own. Camilla was the only thing on Corrin’s mind, the only thing she could possibly focus on, her lavender scent filling her nose, feeling all over her soft body, the taste of Camilla’s clit still on her lustful tongue, and watching her body bounce and jiggle with each hard thrust.

Corrin wanted to tell Camilla something, let her sister know how happy she was to be atop her, but she heard her words change to growls in her throat each one of which made Camilla coo with approval. The oldest daughter of Nohr found herself liking this new bestial side of her little sister, needing a primal lover to take her as wildly and roughly as she always dreamed. Corrin was proving herself to be that very lover she had always wanted, sure she had lusted after her younger sister for quite some time but this was far beyond her wildest imaginings.

“Corrin, my love, slow down~” Camilla asked perfunctorily, actually wanting nothing of the sort.

Camilla gave a squeal of pleasure as Corrin in fact, sped up her pace exponentially. Camilla could feel a liquid spilling from Corrin’s cock. This was clearly not cum, but perhaps something like pre, further slickening Corrin’s shaft as she continued to thrust into her sister. This pre spilled out of Camilla’s pussy, Corrin’s knot pushing against her entrance and managing to slide further with each thrust. Finally with a firm push, Corrin slid the entirety of her cock into her sister, knot and all filling Camilla who could only squirm and cry out in pleasure. The thought briefly entered Camilla’s mind as to how she would manage to fit this monster once that knot expanded and plugged her hole, but that was a future problem and not one she needed to concern herself with.

Corrin’s hips moved faster and faster, her cock thrusting at a much greater pace, with her periodic spurting of pre and Camilla’s completely soaked privates eliminating resistance and freeing her to move as quickly as possible. Corrin’s hands moved sensually up off of Camilla’s thighs, sliding up the navel and grabbing her breasts, claws threatening to break past her skin but not doing so, leaving Camilla on the edge of titillation knowing what her sister was capable of. Camilla’s hands pressed against Corrin’s own, having turned jet black upon transforming, they felt almost like leather and she found she enjoyed them. Corrin felt a pressure building up in her crotch, she knew what this meant, or at least could assume as much, not that she was in any mood or mind to stop before she could.

Corrin soon bent over her sister, lips pressed against hers yet again, and her tongue slithering against her tongue. Camilla was acting just as hungry for Corrin as she was for her now, her legs wrapped around her sister’s lithe draconic body. Much to the older sister’s delight she could feel the reverberations of Corrin’s growling, against her lips, growing in intensity. Camilla’s hands moved to Corrin’s cheeks, pressing against her beloved’s soft soft face. Corrin’s climax inched closer and closer with a singular desire flooding her mind with greater and greater intensity, drowning out even the simplest thoughts that she was capable of holding onto, she needed to breed Camilla and she needed to impregnate her immediately.

Corrin’s lips parted from Camilla’s and she gave a low rumbling roar, nothing outrageously loud but a croon that would’ve announced to any potential rivals in the wild that this mate had been claimed. Camilla felt Corrin’s knot expanding inside of her, the feel of hot cum entering her distracting her from any possible pain, as her womb was flooded. Camilla tried to moan for her sister, but it was hard to form the words, the feeling of that first hard jet of sperm sending her over the edge and falling deep into a climax. The only thing Camilla could manage under her own power was tightening her legs and putting a hand on Corrin’s back to hold her sister closer to her chest. Corrin meanwhile continued her low crooning, the closest to moaning she could do now, as her new balls were emptied into a most delectable partner. Corrin surged with confidence and adrenaline, knot and balls both pulsing in turn while she came. What remained of Corrin’s normal conscience was ecstatic and immediately hungered for more of this, knowing that this would become an addiction if she could not better control herself from here forward.

Sperm pooled within Camilla’s pussy allowed no avenue of escape past Corrin’s thick knot and all the better for ensuring that she would be inseminated. For minutes on, Corrin laid atop Camilla, her cock plugging her sister and providing no escape. Eventually however, the cum stopped but Corrin’s knot refused to shrink which Camilla noted with a certain degree of pleasure, knowing that her sister’s potent spunk was not soon to leave her. An initial burst of energy upon climax aside, Corrin felt exhausted and fell upon her older sister in a heap. Camilla gave a content sigh as she watched Corrin slip into sleep and she soon followed. Corrin’s wings fell upon the two but eventually they shrank along with her antlers. In their sleep Corrin’s skin returned to normal and her cock left, allowing a flood of semen to spill out of Camilla.

That night however, was far from over for them. Always a fitful sleeper, Corrin awoke and when she did the urges returned. Camilla awoke with a start, as her sister mounted her again. The older sister found herself flipped over, ass raised in the air as Corrin inspected her pussy again, smelling Camilla’s jewel and passing a tongue along it, savoring their mixing juices, her body slowly changing back into her more beastly form.

“C-Corrin, honey?” Camilla asked, excitement audible in her voice even as she was trying to shake away her sleep.

Corrin pressed Camilla’s shoulders down, arching her back and pressing a pointed cock head against her sister’s entrance. In a single firm motion Corrin slid her entirety into Camilla, including knot. It was as if they had never stopped, Corrin ramming into her sister with all the power she could muster, pupils dilating as she stared at Camilla’s bouncing ass. She felt more in control now, her actions now her own, though her mind still felt faintly fogged. She could only remember vague snippets of her and Camilla’s initial coupling but the thought that she had came so deep and so much filled her with a combination of pride and excitement, that she was claiming her sister for her own. The smell of sex in the room was almost omnipresent, though that may have just been Corrin’s now overly active nose, in any case it gave her an idea. Corrin wanted desperately for others to know what she and Camilla had done and what it meant.

Corrin first gave her sister a hard slap on the ass, admiring the jiggle and reflecting on the need to mark Camilla. No one would know about the gallons of semen for at least another couple of months, until then she would need something more immediately apparent. Bending over her sister, Corrin fixated on her sister’s beautiful neck and the purple hair falling down the sides. Camilla found herself panting as her sister, now lover, took her for a second time. This time Corrin’s knot had no issue entering Camilla immediately, and Camilla now eagerly awaited the result of this. Corrin’s grip on Camilla’s hips tightened as she forced them against her own with each thrust. Bending over her sister, Corrin inhaled that intoxicating aroma once again and opened her mouth slightly as a cat does when picking up an especially good scent.

Suddenly, another urge overtook Corrin, and she opened her mouth wider and wider. Finally she bore down on her sister’s beautiful neck, biting her in a fit of passion. Camilla gave a gasp of surprise, her hand reaching behind her head and finding itself amidst Corrin’s beautiful silver hair and between her outstretched antlers. This was what Corrin needed she decided, hips still pumping with furious desire, the feeling of teeth sinking very lightly into Camilla’s neck, certain she would leave a good mark and all without hurting her too much. Camilla was her woman now, and everyone needed to see it and respect that. She would be the dragon to protect her lady, and Camilla was certain to bear her many royal children. The rest of their night was spent split between extremely passionate lovemaking and restful sleep. By the morning Camilla would be covered with hickies and her little sister would be observed as being unusual protective of her sibling. Historians would tell stories of lady Corrin, whose love for her sister, Lady Camilla, would bring her to a frightful fury were she to sense her lover was slighted or threatened in any way. Their love would help hold the kingdom of Nohr together for years.


End file.
